


And Her Daddy Said "Stay Away From Juliet"

by Missy



Category: Love Story (Song)
Genre: Barn, F/M, Flashback, Hay Loft, Loss of Virginity, Porn Battle, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So she picked out the white dress, and that's where she draws the curtain.  But you both know what happened after that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Her Daddy Said "Stay Away From Juliet"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI: Prompt: Love Story - Taylor Swift, Romeo/Juliet, stable, hay

She always loves to tell the story of how you first fell in love. You remember it differently, that there was far less drama and a lot more foolish necking in the back of your dad’s old pickup truck.

And yes, now she can laugh about it. “Can you believe I was that silly?” she asks your daughter, years later, with twenty years more of maturity under her belt.

So she picks out the white dress. And that is where she draws a white curtain over the proceedings, never to mention what happened after she said yes.

What happened was your friends fixing up your father’s barn as a temporary honeymoon suite. You climbed to the hayloft and bundled together, away from the coldest draft near the eves. You kissed and laughed and blushed, embarrassed to be naked in front of each other after so much longing has passed between you.

You stroked and massaged and pinched the nipples that would feed your children. She held and rubbed and kissed the cock that would give her two children. You fondled and stoked and probed and caressed the softness you only fantasized about before, until she overflowed her wetness onto the jeans you’d left folded beneath her behind.

Then you poised yourself above her. You did what you’ve done almost every night for twenty years now, and her eyes went wide and she let out a soft ‘oh’ and suddenly all of the poetry and promises were real and true.

It’s all right that that part didn’t make it into the story. It’s a memory meant only for two, and one you’ll share between you forever.


End file.
